lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Rock
Pride Rock is a location in the Pride Lands. It is home to Simba's Pride, and contains the Lair of the Lion Guard hidden inside. Appearance Pride Rock is a very tall, triangular rock. It is hollow inside, and a second rock juts out from its entrance, supported by other tall rocks. Multiple trees grow at the base and back of the rock. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Simba and his daughter, Kiara are together at the tip of Pride Rock. Simba is explaining her future duties as queen, when his son, Kion, and his best friend, Bunga interrupt his speech. Kiara is miffed at her little brother's intrusion, and Simba sends him and Bunga away whilst he continues his lesson with Kiara. Later, after hearing the Roar of the Elders, Simba, Nala and Rafiki speak about Kion's newfound power. Simba is worried that Kion is not ready, but Nala leaves him to speak with their son as he and Bunga return. Rafiki and Simba show them the entrance to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where Kion is prepared about his own role in the Circle of Life as leader of the Lion Guard. Kion leaves Pride Rock excited, ready to find his team. Pride Rock appears briefly in the song Tonight We Strike, where it is crushed by Janja. The Rise of Makuu Kion and his family discuss the impending Mashindano between two crocodiles. Later, as the Lion Guard rests within Pride Rock, in the Lair of the Lion Guard, Kiara enters. She alerts them to trouble in the Pride Lands, as their parents and Zazu are nowhere nearby. On the tip of Pride Rock, Kiara and the Guard gather as Ono scans the skies. The Lion Guard soon leaves to consult the crocodile Makuu. When they return, Kiara is agitated. She reports that baboons have invaded Pride Rock. The primates are rioting about the inside of Pride Rock, irritating those around them. Later, Kion enters the Lair and summons the Guard. They dash away from Pride Rock. Can't Wait to be Queen After being told that she is acting as queen, Kiara looks out over Pride Rock and watches her parents leave. Ono soon flies to Pride Rock and prepares to meet the Kiara to give her the morning report. Tiifu and Zuri announces Kiara's presence, and she then emerges from within Pride Rock. Ono gives Kiara the report as the Lion Guard watch, and before they leave the rock, Kiara asks them to divert an eland herd. The Guard returns to Pride Rock, this time inside of it, where Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri await them. After a spat with Kion, Kiara heads to the jutting tip of Pride Rock. Mzingo arrives and confers with her, before leaving, and Kiara returns to the inside of Pride Rock. Her brother insists that Kiara should not trust Mzingo or his ally Janja, and runs out of the rock when she refuses to listen, leaving her alone inside. Not long after, he returns, but Kiara is gone. He approaches Tiifu and Zuri, who are lounging on the throne-shaped structure within Pride Rock, and after asking a few questions, fetches the Guard from the Lair and leads them out. When Simba, Zazu, and Nala return, Kion and Kiara are waiting for them on Pride Rock. Paintings and Predictions The Lair of the Lion Guard is a primary setting in the episode. Pride Rock is also seen with Kion and Fuli standing on top of it, having successfully saved Thurston's herd earlier in the day. Bunga and Beshte arrive with some information about Rafiki's paintings, but Ono soon joins them, bearing urgent news. They depart from Pride Rock, dismissing Bunga's claim that Rafiki's paintings tell the future. The Mbali Fields Migration After having a problem with Muhimu's herd Swala's herd and a lack of grass around their grazing grounds, Kion approaches his father for advice on where to go next with solving their problem. After a short delay, Simba explains to his son that he should lead the migration of the two herds to a new grazing grounds in Mbali Fields. Whilst Kion is at first dubious of being tasked with such an extraordinary undertaking, Simba is certain that his son can handle the responsibility. Bunga and the King Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kion are seen departing Pride Rock as they begin their journey to The Elephants' Concert. The Imaginary Okapi After saving Ajabu the okapi from a leopard, the Lion Guard take him back to Pride Rock, requesting the King and Queen's blessing to remain in the Pride Lands. Simba and Nala are only too happy to oblige, and Ajabu is welcomed as a new member of the Pride Lands. Too Many Termites When Kion accidentally blasts the Aardwolves out of the Pride Lands having mistaken them for hyenas, Kion turns to his father when termites become too abundant. Here, he discovers his mistake, and his father assures him that although he made a mistake, it's how he corrects the mistake which really matters. The Trouble With Galagos Pride Rock can be seen in the distance, just as the Guard enter the Back Lands. The Lost Gorillas Kion takes gorilla princes Majinuni and Hafifu back to Pride Rock, since the pair have a message for Simba. Simba explains that their father, King Sokwe, has a peace treaty with him, and that each rainy season he sends a message to confirm whether or not he still agrees to it. However, the two princes forget the message and, after seeing how they act, Simba sends the Lion Guard to escort them home. Later, after Kion returns and explains to his father what happened, Simba asks for the message. Although hesitant, Kion finally agrees to give him it. Bunga then throws a snowball at the King, and, although initially appearing angry, Simba starts to laugh, aware that it's King Sokwe's way of sending a peace message. The Trail to Udugu Kiara locates and pounces on Kion from just underneath Pride Rock, while their parents watch nearby. Simba and Nala decide that their children are ready, and stop their play fight. Nala announces that they will be taking the trail to Udugu, but does not reveal whereabouts it is to them. When asked if he took Udugu too, Simba explains that he had no siblings and thus never got the chance to take it. Simba also informs his son that he will be leading the Lion Guard in his absence. Later, after the cubs return to Pride Rock, Simba asks how their journey went and if they were able to find Udugu. They explain that they did, but it's actually not a location after all, and that it's about them working together as brother and sister. Kion asks his father how things went with the Guard, and Simba confesses that they may have taught him about Udugu as well, before informing them how important Udugu is for them both and leading them to the edge of Pride Rock. While gazing out, the cubs are reminded that they will someday be in charge of the entire Pride Lands, and Nala urges them to hold onto what they learned that day, so that they will always have Udugu. Ono's Idol When the legendary eagle, Hadithi arrives back in the Pride Lands, he is presented with a Royal Mud Print Ceremony in his honor. The event takes place near the clearing by Pride Rock. But when the event begins, Hadithi admits that he left Ono behind, and the Guard rush out to save him. When they return that night, the ceremony is performed to honor Ono instead. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Pride Rock can be seen in the distance once the Hippo Lanes have been created in the Flood Plains. The Savannah Summit Simba assembles the leaders of various animal herds to Pride Rock for the Savannah Summit. Much to Kion's surprise and discomfort, Makuu is amongst those invited. When the Lion Guard arrives at Pride Rock, Makuu informs Kion of His invitation, a statement supported by Simba. After speaking privately with his son, Simba and Zazu lead the way to Mizimu Grove. Later, Mtoto overhears Bupu and Makuu speaking on Pride Rock, and rushes to inform the Guard. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Simba and Nala observe the Pride Lands during the dry season at the edge of Pride Rock. Later, Kion and Simba observe a painting of themselves on Pride Rock, and climb onto the peak of Pride Rock. Rafiki then assembles the pride on Pride Rock to introduce his new apprentice, Makini, and Simba, Nala, Kion, and Kiara discuss Ma Tembo's water search. Janja also mentions Pride Rock when he taunts Kion about harming the cub's family. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Makuu and Simba are seen talking about where he and his float can stay for the rest of the dry season when Kion suggest Ono have a look around to see if there's any water the crocodiles can use. When egret starts his search he sees the crocodiles scattered everywhere, Simba then started to believe that Makuu was up to his tricks but Makuu says he wanted to solve the matter peacefully but someone defied his order. Makuu leaves to round up his float but Simba seeing that they are so close to a solution and asks the Lion Guard to handle this to which the crocodile agrees too. Pride Rock is briefly seen as Scar looks out towards the Pride Lands and watches it and the entire Pride Lands burn in flames during I Have A Plan. Rafiki's New Neighbors A Painting Ceremony is held for Makini at Pride Rock. After Simba has announced her future duties as Royal Mjuzi, she is given a bowl of paint by Rafiki, and she paints a picture of the royal family on the base of Pride Rock itself. Rescue in the Outlands When showing Thurston the way home, he tells the zebra to keep going in the direction of Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Kion approaches his family at Pride Rock to ask for them to participate in a Christmas celebration for Timon and Pumbaa. Although Simba is hesitant, he agrees after Nala and Kiara persuade him. The Morning Report Kion, Simba and the guard begin to show concern over Zazu's absence for the morning since he's never late. After the guard rescues Zazu he finally gives the report despite it being night time. The Golden Zebra Pride Rock is briefly seen in the background when the guard travels to the Back Lands. The Scorpion's Sting At Pride Rock, many Pride Landers have gathered for the Kumbuka celebration. As he starts the celebration, Sumu sneaks to the top of Pride Rock, and stings Simba on his tail. In Pride rock they find Timon and Pumbaa sobbing uncontrollably, unaware of exactly how bad Simba's condition is. When they enter Pride Rock, they find Nala and Kiara comforting the barely conscious King, while the Royal Mjuzi and his apprentice use a variety of mixtures that they hope will cure Simba. Fuli, Bunga and the others return just in time with the volcanic ash to save the king. After seeing Scar in the Outlands Volcano, Kion and the guard look over the Pride Lands from Pride Rock as their job has gotten a lot harder. The Wisdom of Kongwe Simba tasks Makini and Fuli to go find Kongwe to help defeat Scar. Later that night, Kongwe isn't sure on how to defeat Scar. She claims that "it is the patient animal that eats the ripe fruit", which confuses all but Fuli, who translates for the others by saying that what she means is that they will find the solution eventually, and that they just need to look. Kongwe assures everyone that she has seen many things, and that good will always triumph over evil, in time. Undercover Kinyonga After the guard and Kinyonga defeat Janja's Clan from blocking the water in Hakuna Matata Falls. The next morning the guard is walking in the Pridelands and Pride Rock is in the background. Cave of Secrets Pride Rock is briefly seen as Kion's voice can be heard in the lair. The Hyena Resistance Pride Rock is mentioned by Kiburi when he says that the Outlands will stretch as they conquer everything. The Underground Adventure Tiifu and Zuri call the guard for help complaing about how hot it is. Nala and Kiara come over to explain that the guard is for emerginces only. Beshte suggets that the girls go to the hot mud pots wth Kion and Bunga going with them. After a fire is created by Mzingo the gang gets lost in Muhangus' burrow. However they get out with the help from Kuchimba a golden mole. Soon they get home to Pride Rock after a huge adventure. Pride Landers Unite! Kion gathers different Pride Landers to help fight the Outlanders. The Queen's Visit Dhahabu and her herd visit the Pride Lands and meets the rest of Kion's family. The Fall of Mizimu Grove After Scar showed himself infront of the Pride Landers the herds were thinking of leaving the Pride Lands. Simba tells them all to meet at Pride Rock the next morning to tell him their choice. Early next morning before saying that they wanna leave Kion makes an announcment. It turns out that Makini's Mpando Mpaya survvied the battle at Mizimu Grove and herds decided to stay. Fire from the Sky Pride Rock can be seen when the brds fly off to stop the vultures and Bunga wishes that he was a bird. Battle for the Pride Lands Scar orders his army to set Pride Rock on fire so he could destroy the lion guard, royal family and Janja's clan. When Simba, Nala and Kiara are stuck on top Anga and Hadithi help them down. Scar soon shows himself in front the Pride Landers and says that Kion can't destroy him. The Pride Landers start to worry and are thinking to call off the attack. Janja and Jasiri come and Janja says that he knows how to defeat Scar. After coming up with a plan everyone goes to get some rest. Janja thinks that he's on the right side. The Harmattan Pride Rock is mentioned by Ono after finding out that the Back Lands Waterfall is the next landmark after it. Journey to the Pride Lands Kion, the Lion Guard, Azaad, Janja and Jasiri see Pride Rock in the distance and run towards it, pledging to defend the Pridelands from Zira and her pride. Return to the Pride Lands Anga sees Kovu on Pride Rock, the others worry if they are too late and Zira has already taken over. After Kion’s guard and the Outlanders fight with Vitani’s guard, Kiara intervenes, and explains that the outsiders have joined Simba’s pride. She tells him to come to Pride Rock. Later, Kion reunites with his parents there, and Azaad is welcomed into the Pridelands. When asked about Makini, the Guard says she stayed at the Tree of Life, and Rafiki mentions how Queen Janna was certain that would happen. Kion asks for an explanation about Zira’s pride. Rafiki takes everyone to a boulder on the ground by Pride Rock, and recounts the events of how Kovu and Kiara fell in love and ended the animosity between their prides. That night, the royal family look up at Mufasa’s spirit, which fades into the night. Kion is left still looking at the sky, and Kiara asks him what’s wrong. Kion reveals his feelings about Rani. Kiara says that he could go back to her someday. The next morning, Kion’s guard enter the Lair of the Lion Guard, and find Vitani’s guard already in there. After an argument, they both leave after a galago says Thurston is stuck in a hole. After Kion has given Vitani the Roar, Askari’s spirit tells him he has mastered it and it could be used at the Tree of Life. Vitani asks what ‘Master of the Roar’ is, and Kion responds by using his roar to lift the entirety of Pride Rock off the ground. Residents *Simba's Pride *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Tiifu *Zuri *Sarabi *Kovu *Vitani *Lioness *Imara *Kasi *Tazama *Shabaha Former Residents *Mufasa † *Scar † *Zira † (banished) *Nuka † (banished) *Outsiders (banished) *Nala's Father † (presumably) *Askari † *Kion Visitors *Rafiki *Zazu *Timon *Pumbaa *Ono *Fuli *Beshte *Bunga *Ajabu *Majinuni *Hafifu *Mzingo *Ma Tembo *Twiga *Vuruga Vuruga *Makuu *Bupu *Mbeya *Big Baboon *Makini *Shupavu *Nyeusi *Ushari *Kongwe *Sumu *Mtoto's Mom *Zito *Shingo *Thurston *Boboka *Sable Antelope 1 *Laini *Hyrax *Johari *Dhahabu *Kifaru *Boboka's Son *Raha *Starehe *Juhudi *Zigo *Basi *Mtoto *Muhangus *Muhanga *Young Aardvark *Hadithi *Anga *Makuu *Male Crocodile *Shujaa *Mwenzi *Kiburi *Tamka *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Jasiri *Baby Baboon's Mother *Baby Baboon Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Homes Category:Rocks